songs i wrote for Annabeth to sing to Percy
by iloveseaweedbrain
Summary: the title explains it
1. percy jackson

**This is my first fan fic I hope you like it **

**I don't own the lyrics to Tim McGraw, Taylor Swift does **

**I also don't own Percy or Annabeth Rick Riordan does **

He said the way my gray eyes shined  
put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a half-blood with a prophecy  
that had a tendency setting schools on fire  
and I was right there beside him all summer long  
and then the time we woke up to find that summer gone

But when you think Percy Jackson  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Percy Jackson  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' the Gods that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe

When you think Percy Jackson  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  


The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Percy Jackson  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your in steps  
and there's a letter left on your doorstep  
and the first thing that you'll read is:

When you think Percy Jackson  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Percy Jackson  
I hope you think of me

Oh, think of me  
Mmmm

He said the way my blues eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"


	2. how to save a life

Hi peoples I don't own how to save a life ,The Fray does

I sadly also don't own PJO, but Rick does

Thanks to every one that reviewed

And a special thanks to thailia-luke for the song idea

This takes place when luke wants to talk to annnabeth during BotL

(AN this is annabeth singing to luke)

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend to Kronos  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to the Gods he hears you  
And pray to the Gods he hears you

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend to Kronos  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend to Kronos  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend to Kronos  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend to Kronos  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend to Kronos  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

I know its not has good has the last one but

Pleszzzz review


End file.
